Slugterra Special Chinese New Year
by wenjing10
Summary: It is Chinese New Year and I am celebrating with my allies like Khai and the Shane Gang! There are two chapters for this special story. One is in Cavern of the Last East, and the second is The Eastern Caverns.


Today is the day of Chinese New Year in the Cavern of the Last East. The people of the cavern are very excited for Chinese New Year as they start decorating their cavern. My slugs and I are seemly excited. However, I am seemly having a problem of choosing my modern Chinese kimono, or hanfu. I decide to change the tradition of wearing cheongsam and changshan since I am a more modern person.

Khai has a better idea for me - using her Magical Scepter to change my outfit. My modern Chinese kimono is colored red with larkspur flowers as details, a larkspur flower hairband, ruby gem necklace, and finally scarlet sandals. I look at myself in the mirror and is amazed by my new outfit.

"Thank you for all the work you did, Khai~" I thank her.

Khai also changes her outfit as well using her Magical Scepter again. Her modern Chinese kimono is colored blue with cherry blossom petals as details, her thick long black hair is tied into a bun with cherry blossom flowers on it, pink gem necklace, and finally silver sandals. Now we look great in our new outfits.

That's when the Shane Gang comes to celebrate Chinese New Year as well. Junjie knows about Chinese New Year before but seemly forgets due to being controlled by the Goon for some time. Khai then realizes that they don't wear their own Chinese kimono.

Khai uses her Magical Scepter to change the Shane Gang's appearances. Eli's wearing a grayish-blue kimono with orange stars as details and wooden slippers. Trixie's wearing a lime green Chinses kimono modern with sunflowers as details, her red hair was loose and she has a sunflower hairclip on the right side of her head, and she wears light green slippers. Kord's wearing a black kimono with blue flames as details and his shoes remain the same. Pronto's wearing a gray kimono with swirls as details and his shoes still remain the same. Junjie's wearing a bright yellow with golden suns as details, his long black hair is loose, and he wears wooden slippers.

John wears a turquoise blue kimono with bubble patterns, Roza wears a magenta kimono with floral patterns, and Nate wears a fuchsia kimono with anchor patterns. Yamu is now in an emerald green kimono, Zak in a topaz yellow kimono, and Falcon in a violet kimono with black falcon patterns. Ha-Chan is still in her child form.

Now the Shane Gang looks great in their Chinese New Year outfits. Khai barely notices my cheeks are pinkish-red due to Junjie's new appearance.

As we celebrate Chinese New Year, the Limax Gang come to perform tonight, along with the Kalt Gang and Chaleur Gang. As the night has come, the Limax Gang, along with Glace, Burpy, and their bandmates, begin to play music on stage. They ask who wants to sing. Junjie decides to sing, much to everyone's surprise!

Junjie is now on the stage as he sings for the people of Cavern of the Last East. The title song is "Shooting Star" by Owl City. The Gangs play the music for Junjie to sing.

 _Close your tired eyes, relax and then  
_ _Count from 1 to 10 and open them  
_ _All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down  
_ _But not this time_

 _Way up in the air, you're finally free  
_ _And you can stay up there right next to me  
_ _All this gravity will try to pull you down  
_ _But not this time_

 _When the sun goes down and the lights burn out  
_ _Then it's time for you to shine  
_ _Brighter than a shooting star  
_ _So shine no matter where you are_

 _Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light  
_ _'Cause it's time for you to shine  
_ _Brighter than a shooting star  
_ _So shine no matter where you are tonight_

 _Woah-oh, woah-oh, woah-oh_

 _Brighter than a shooting star  
_ _Shine no matter where you are tonight_

Everyone is surprised and amazed by his singing voice! Nobody knows that the Eastern Champion can sing that beautifully before. They only know Jia, his younger twin sister. That is the first time for Junjie. Trixie is recording the scene with her camera. Roza is recording it too, using her robotic human eyes. I blush furiously when he sings.

 _Gaze into my eyes when the fire starts  
_ _And fan the flames so hot it melts our hearts  
_ _Oh, the pouring rain will try to put it out  
_ _But not this time_

 _Let your colors burn and brightly burst  
_ _Into a million sparks that all disperse  
_ _And illuminate a world that'll try to bring you down  
_ _But not this time_

 _When the sun goes down and the lights burn out  
_ _Then it's time for you to shine  
_ _Brighter than a shooting star  
_ _So shine no matter where you are_

 _Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light  
_ _'Cause it's time for you to shine  
_ _Brighter than a shooting star  
_ _So shine no matter where you are tonight_

 _Woah-oh, woah-oh, woah-oh_

 _Brighter than a shooting star  
_ _Shine no matter where you are tonight_

 _A thousand heart beats beat in time  
_ _It makes this dark planet come alive  
_ _So when the lights flicker out tonight  
_ _You gotta shine_

 _When the sun goes down and the lights burn out  
_ _Then it's time for you to shine  
_ _Brighter than a shooting star  
_ _So shine no matter where you are_

 _Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light  
_ _'Cause it's time for you to shine  
_ _Brighter than a shooting star  
_ _So shine no matter where you are tonight_

 _Woah-oh, woah-oh, woah-oh_

 _Brighter than a shooting star  
_ _So shine no matter where you are tonight._

When the song ends, Junjie smiles and everyone in my cavern claps and cheers, impressed by his singing voice. As he's off the stage, we rush up to him. We are amazed by his song and feel very impressed.

I am so amazed by his singing and I feel that I almost faint since his voice is wonderful. Khai manages to catch me before I fall. All of my friends notice it and are shocked. I feel like I just embarrassed myself.

"Wen Jing... are you alright?" Eli asks me.

"She's feeling a bit unwell," Khai helps me to answer. She wants to avoid them from teasing me.

Roza scans my body. "Your heart rate is high..." she reports to me.

With that, my allies believe that I am unwell. Junjie becomes very concerned about me.

"Oh, but... we should be well... since it's a festival..." he says.

"Don't worry. Wen Jing is just a bit unwell," Khai tells him.

"Well... can I take care of her? I want to," Junjie suddenly suggests!

"Re-really?!" I question excitedly and stands up. I quickly feel better but then suddenly... I nosebleed!

"Wen Jing! Your nose is bleeding!" Eli yells.

I see blood coming out of my nostrils and really freak out! I never have a nosebleed before! Khai quickly gives me a tissue to wipe off the blood from my nose. I pinch my nose and breathe through my mouth. I lean forward to stop the blood flowing. A few minutes later, my nose is okay.

"Wen Jing, are you okay?" Trixie asks me.

"Yeah, I am fine now," I reply.

"How did that happen to your nose?" Nate questions me.

"I... don't know why it happened," I answer.

"I think you _are_ indeed unwell, Wen Jing," Junjie says to me.

"Yes, yes she is," Khai replies.

 _She's too admiring about Jun's song._ She thinks.

"But I am alright now," I say and smile.

It is time for the fireworks. We celebrate as the people of the Cavern of the Last East fire their Phosphoro slugs for fireworks. Khai decides to perform a fusion shot by using Sakura and Sango, a Naturix and a CoralBeek. She switches her wrist blaster into a hybrid of a gun-blade fusion, Sakura-GBF. After she loads Sakura and Sango, she fires away.

The slugs both transform and perform a move called " _Sakura Turbulence_ ", which creates a mix of pink and blue energy ball. It is shot upwards to the sky and it explodes into a mix of shimmering cherry blossom petals and corals firework. Everyone in my cavern is awed to see the shimmering firework.

"That was an amazing fusion shot, Khai!" I say to her.

"Thank you~" Khai thanks me delightfully.

As the celebration of Chinese New Year is over, Khai and I wave goodbye to our allies as they go home. Before they leave, Khai changes their kimono outfits back to their regular slinger outfits.

Meanwhile in my house, Khai is in her room, writing down her storybook about the great time during Chinese New Year. In my room, I am using the Slugnet and stumbles upon two videos of Junjie singing! They are uploaded by Trixie and Roza!

I cannot help myself to watch them over and over again! I sigh happily as I deeply admire about Junjie.


End file.
